


Oh My God, One Bed

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, O N E, ONE BED MY GUYS, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Title says all
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Oh My God, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Dont ask:)

Jack waited patiently in the hotel lobby with his bag in hand as Ianto checked the team in, watching him at the desk where he talked to the lady at the computer. Bored, his eyes wandered over the smooth line of Ianto's shoulder, clad in his pinstripe blazer, down the curve of his back which Jack swore he knew every inch of it after the  _ many _ times they'd spent naked and euphoric in his bed or Jack's. His gaze dipped to his backside, ogling it very publicly before Ianto turned around and returned to their sides, handing out the keys to everyone bar Jack which meant they were sharing. No need to sneak across the hall in the dead of night, trying not to wake everyone up, thankfully.

They all split off to their separate rooms, Jack following Ianto with a small smile and dirty thoughts as he watched the Welshman walk just a few steps ahead. Sleeping in a hotel  _ always _ meant new opportunities and Jack was fully for testing each one out thoroughly, even if this was a "business trip".

The door opened, revealing a room that was pristinely cleaned and laid out. Not a mark in sight but no doubt Ianto would find one - or they'd make their own Jack smirked - and Jack would talk him down from complaining to the desk because it didn't really matter if the kettle has splashes of milk stains or the bathroom floor was marked with wet footsteps from previous paying customers. He looked around the room, noticing something.

"Ianto, there's an issue." The Welshman moved to join him at his side, gazing around.

"What?"

"There's only one bed." Jack told him, face stilled and serious as Ianto's brow furrowed and his lips pulled into a tight frown.

"Jack, we share a bed at home." Ianto replied but Jack wasn't listening, dropping his bag on the bed.

"Oh no, there's no sofa one of us could take! We'll have to share!" He sighed dramatically.

"Have you been reading teen written novels off the internet again?"

"Perhaps. I hope this doesn't end up with us realising our deepest desires of each other and having glorious sex during the night."

"You're unbelievable."

"As a warning, I'm a hugger." He smiled and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Don't I know that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
